


Unexpected Visitor

by madlaw



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Root's working herself to exhaustion and Shaw decides she needs a break.Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Unexpected Visitor

Root walks into the subway not exactly despondently but not feeling great. She’s tired and she misses Shaw and she’s doubting whether they’ll be able to defeat Samaritan unless Harold gets off his high horse and let’s the Machine fight. 

She looks up and realizes Shaw’s leaning on Harold’s desk studying her. “Sameen, what are you doing here?” She expects a flippant answer if anything, and outright silence is a real possibly too. What she couldn’t have guessed was Shaw’s actual response. “Waiting for you.” 

Root’s tempted to look around and check for Rod Serling, but she just looks at Shaw utterly bewildered. “Don’t make a big deal about it Root. You’ve been burning the candle at both ends. I brought you soup.” Root walks over intending to open the soup but Shaw pulls her between her legs and wraps her arms around her. She looks into Root’s eyes with real concern and what Root would swear is affection. “You’re not an android Root; you need to rest or you’re not going to do anyone any good, including your Robot Overlord.” 

“She’s not a…” Shaw rolls her eyes and interrupts her. “Yeah, yeah not a robot. Neither are you. You need to drink the soup and sleep for the next ten hours.”

“She may need…” But Shaw interrupts her again. “I don’t care what she needs. You’re getting in bed and I’m crawling in after you and not letting you up for the next 10 hours. The benefit to being human is I can make you do what I want. She is at a distinct disadvantage.” 

Root can’t deny it sounds like heaven. But when Shaw pulls her in closer and claims her lips softly she can’t even remember why she was protesting. “Come on, sit down and eat.” Shaw guides her down gently and helps her get her jacket off. When she’s done, Shaw leads her to the small camp bed and undresses her. It’s not about sex though. Shaw lifts the covers and then strips and crawls in after her. She turns so Root cradles her naked body. “If you try to get up before 9am tomorrow I will break your arm.” 

“You say the sweetest things Sameen.”


End file.
